Black Hides the Bloodstains
by Veronica Violet
Summary: Lily never died, Veronica and Duncan are still together, Logan and Lily broke up after he found out about Weevil, but everything is perfect, like it always has been, and always will be. Or...maybe not. Veronica was raped at the end of the year party, Lily's keeping lethal secrets, and there's an undeniable amount of sexual hostility between Logan and Veronica. LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Summary explains it, but Veronica is more like season one Veronica then season three Veronica or pre-series Veronica. A bit of angst and dark humor.

Chapter 1

The first day of school... She used to love it, really she did, but this year... Something was off. Maybe it was that she saw more of herself in the outsiders then her best friend, or how when she saw that blue haired computer girl she wanted to say hi rather than mock her, or how Lily was feeling so predictably rich teenage girl rebellious, or that Duncan had started to feel so, so boring...

No. No, Veronica, just no. Don't go there. They're your family. If they seem boring or predictable, then it's because you know them better than anyone. Besides, what else was there, other then what she already had? She was the It girl. People wanted to kiss her, kill her or be her. She had a throne, and a spotless reputation, and popularity. People respected Lily, but they genuinely liked her.

As she finished getting dressed, she turned and looked in the mirror. White skirt, pink flats, floaty pink silk top. Perfectly her, only...it didn't feel right.

She sighed. Lately, this had been happening more and more. For example - her hair. For as long as she could remember, she'd had long blond curls, but two days ago she marched into the salon and had it all chopped off. It was to her chin now, and straight. When she got home and realized what she'd done, she fainted. Not because it looked bad - it didn't. It was stunning, eye catching, not beautiful, but something more exotic. Gorgeous. But Veronica Mars wasn't supposed to be stunning, or eye catching, or gorgeous. She was sweet. Fashionable. Composed. Pretty.

Pretty. What a perfect word for it. Nice to look at, but not anything meaningful. Not memorable. Something that people pass by in the store and go, "oh, that's pretty."

No! Stop thinking like this. It's not fair. This all started after - don't think about that either. Oh God. Distract yourself.

She turned and plunged into the closet. Her hands automatically sorted through the clothes, matching and discarding before she pulled on what she had chosen. When her hands stopped shaking, she made her way into the living room. It was empty and silent. No doubt mom was still asleep and dad already at work.

Veronica slipped into her car, glanced in the rearview mirror and backed out of the driveway. As she parked in her regular spot she stifled a sigh. Lily and Duncan were standing a few feet away, waiting for her.

She got out and walked towards the siblings. When she reached them Lilly let out a whistle. "Damn girl, I just saw you a week ago. Don't get me wrong, I'm loving the good girl gone bad look, but what happened?"

She had no idea what she'd put on that morning. Glancing down, she almost did a double take. Officially, she hated her subconscious. She, Veronica Mars, doubtlessly this years prom queen, voted most likely to succeed, the girl who scored a ninety-eight on the Purity Test, was dressed in a red plaid skirt, a tiny black button up vest, white knee socks, and a sleeveless button down top. It wasn't slutty, or any worse than what Lily wore on a regular basis, but it wasn't her normal style for sure.

"I saw it in the mall the other day and couldn't resist." Veronica lied, then turned to Duncan. "Do you like it?"

"Your hair..." He looked like he was in shock.

"I got bored of long hair. I've had it forever."

"Well," Lily decided. "I love it." She linked her arm through Veronicas and pulled her towards the school. "So, I'm determined to host the annual back to school party this year, so I need-"

"Hold that thought, Lil." Veronica interrupted. Weaving her way through the crowd, she stared up at the flagpole. "Move." She commanded the boy in front of it, taking out a knife. "You new here?" she asked the kid taped to the pole.

"Yeah."

"Welcome to Neptune High."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"... All I'm saying is that you don't have to be nice to the losers, Ronnie. You're too kind for your own good."

"Thanks." Both Veronica and the loser in question answered dryly. The boy Veronica cut down from the flagpole - Wallace - was in their first period class, much to Lily's annoyance.

"Besides," Veronica continued, "how do you know he's a loser?"

"I can just tell." Before changing the subject to the party she wanted to throw.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At lunchtime Lily, Veronica and Wallace, who Lily had grudgingly accepted as Veronica's charity case, were intercepted by Duncan, who kissed Veronica on the cheek before heading over to his seat. As Lily and Veronica continued in the opposite direction, Wallace asked, "Why aren't you sitting with him?"

"Logan Echolls," they replied in unison.

"Who?"

"Him." Lily said, pointing, "My brothers best friend and my ex-boyfriend."

"Every school has a psychotic jackass." Veronica added. "He's ours."

"He's mad at me because I cheated on him, and he and Veronica have always despised each other."

"We don't despise each other. We just have a friendly rivalry between two people who really, really hate each other."

"Of course. Because there's a difference"

"Speaking of which, they're checking his locker today."

"I'm gonna skip asking how you know that, and instead ask what they're going to find."

"You'll see."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Logan cornered Veronica in the bathroom the next day.

"Sweetie, this is the girls bathroom. So unless there's another reason you and Lily broke up..."

"Do you know what your little prank cost me?"

"Well," Veronica smirked, perching on the edge of the sink, "I'm guessing you won't get your bong back."

"Wrong." He stepped closer. "Care to guess again?"

"Clearly your sense of humor."

"My car. That's right, daddy took my T-bird away. And you know what I won't be having? Fun, fun, fun."

"And you think I care... why?

"No reason. Actually, I'm here because I thought you might want to know what happened to your car."

"Oh, you didn't."

"I didn't. But someone smashed all your lights. And slashed the tires. Weird, huh?"

She shook her head, breathing out an incredulous half laugh before she noticed how close they were and stopped breathing entirely


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I did a happy dance when I saw how many people reviewed/followed/favorited this. True, it wasn't that many, but you know. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My mom took my phone because my algebra grade wasn't good enough. Over controlling bitch. And then I went to Chicago with my cousins and had no time to write, and then I had school and a huge test in American studies, and then I got distracted by my newest fandom. Anyone watch Nikita? I'm only on season one, but Nikita and Michael are so perfect together.

Chapter 2

...she realized how close together they were and stopped breathing entirely. Her eyes flicked almost unconsciously to his lips. He looked down and a knowing smirk slowly appeared on his mouth. Logan leaned in slowly, until there was next to no space between them. Veronicas eyes locked onto his and she could feel heat building in her stomach. And then...

He pulled away and walked to the door. When he reached it, he turned and looked at her. She tilted her head and looked at him incredulously. Logan just grinned and strolled out of the bathroom.

"You have got to be kidding me." she whispered to the empty room. "Logan? Is my life some sort of cosmic joke?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Over the next week her regular war against Logan...changed. Before, Veronica would attack with something like the Bong Incident, and Logan would retaliate with something like the Car Incident. Now it was a test of wills. Who would give in to the other first. Since the Bathroom Incident on Tuesday, Veronica was determined to force Logan to make the first move. Unfortunately for her, Logan was just as determined that she would.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wednesday;

Veronica rolled out of bed and grabbed the clothes she'd picked out last night. Not because she thought Logan would like them, she reminded herself.

A few minutes later she stood in front of the mirror. Tight white jeans with ripped up knees. Black combat boots. Spring green fitted t-shirt under a cropped black jacket. Tough girl chic. Plus, the jeans had the added advantage of making her ass look awesome.

She walked into the kitchen and immediately wished she hadn't. Her mom was passed out at the table, a bottle of vodka spilled at her feet.

Suddenly not hungry, she grabbed her keys and ran out to her car, and as she drove she desperately tried not to cry.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When she got there Duncan and Lily hadn't arrived yet, but Logan was messing around with Dick and a few of his other friends. They mostly ignored her, but Logans eyes followed her. Pointedly not looking at him, she perched on the edge of a little wall and pretended to be writing in on of her notebooks. She could still feel his eyes on her.

Smiling to herself, she purposely dropped the pen she was "writing" with. Such an old move, but so effective. Hopping to the ground, she bent over and stayed there for a couple seconds. Then she popped up and sat down again. Taking out a compact and a tube of lip gloss. Pretending to smooth it on, she tilted the mirror so that Logan was reflected in it. He was staring at her, eyes dark with lust. Veronicas eyes caught his and she smirked, snapping the compact shut.

"Watcha' doing?" Lily singsonged. Veronica nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, Lil, don't sneak up on people like that."

"Please tell me you're kidding. I've been here for five minutes."

What? Panicked, Veronica was saved by Duncan. Swooping over, he kissed her cheek and she felt a pang of guilt. She had a smart, funny, attractive boyfriend she loved. Why was she risking everything for Logan Echolls, of all people? Wasn't her life fucked up enough, after her dad lost his job and she lost -

Veronica off the thought almost before it began. Almost being the operative word. Her blood ran cold and she suddenly felt very far away as she struggled to repress the hazy memories of that night.

"Ronnie? Sweetie, are you okay? You've gone all pale." Distantly she heard Lily's concerned voice, but she couldn't respond, couldn't move, couldn't think. She needed to be away. Instinctively, she push off the wall and run into the school, leaving the bewildered siblings behind her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Veronica was sitting up against the bathroom wall, shaking slightly, but over the worst of the panic attack when the door swung open.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was...are you...okay?" It was the computer girl.

Veronica let out a scornful laugh. "Of course I'm 'okay'. After all, I'm me. I'm not allowed to be less than 'okay'. Less than perfect."

"Umm... I'm sorry?"

She deflated, anger leaving as quickly as it had come. "Not your fault. You can come in, if you want."

Silently, the girl sat down next to her. "I'm Mac."

"I know." She hadn't, not really. "You made the Purity Test." She didn't feel the need to introduce herself - everyone knew her.

Mac stared at her. "How did you know I made it?"

"Simple," the blonde replied, "Only a few people at this godforsaken school have the talent to create it, and the next week you had a new car. Elementary, Watson."

Mac laughed. "Not only does Veronica Mars have a brain, she also's got a sense of humor. Who would have guessed?"

"Not a lot of people, that's for sure." Veronica murmured, serious again. Then she blurted out in a rush, "Can I tell you something? A secret? No one can know."

"Of course."

What are you doing? You don't know her! What if she tells? Inner Veronica screeched. I don't care! This is killing me. I need to tell someone. She responded. To herself. To Mac, she said,

"I was raped last year."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Its me! Okay, I'm going to tell you now, posts are going to be few and far in between, on all my stories. I really have to focus on school, since I've started writing by grades have nosedived. But I'll try to update as often as possible. Fun with Logan and Veronica, plus an introduction to the awesome Weevil. **

Mac stared at her. "I... I didn't know - I mean -"

"I know you didn't know. Nobody knows. I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't allowed to be less than perfect. Life is all about image. If this got out..."

Mac was looking at her with pity. Pity. She hated that look, it made her feel like there was something wrong with her. "Veronica," Mac said quietly, "No one would judge you. You were a victim."

Veronica just shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "You mean that no one would blame me. They would judge me. Worse, they'd victimize me. People pay attention to victims."

"Why... why don't you want people to pay attention to you?" Mac asked timidly.

"Because," Veronica answered in an empty voice, "perfect doesn't exist. I have worse secrets."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Five minutes later Veronica strolled out to Lily and Duncan looking poised and perfect. When she reached them, Lily looked at her suspiciously. "You okay, Ronnie? You didn't look so good."

"Fine," Veronica answered breezily. "PMS, totally cramping."

Looking uncomfortable, Duncan said, "Right... Well, I'm going to say hi to Logan."

"Kay," Veronica said cheerily, kissing him on the cheek. As he walked away she offered Lily her arm and asked, "Shall we?"

Grinning, Lily replied, "We shall," and looped her arm through hers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Veronica was half asleep in English class when the teacher called on her.

"Veronica? What do you think the author was trying to say here?" her voice held that annoying smugness that all teachers get when they know you don't know the answer.

Glancing at the board, Veronica muttered, "Life's a bitch until you die," and laid her head on the desk, a satisfied smirk on face when she heard snickers.

About ten seconds after the teacher turned away, a note lands on her desk. It read;

**I would be in trouble for saying that. Why aren't you in trouble?**

Looking at Logan, who sat two rows behind her, she scribbled;

**Passing notes? That's not too fourth grade for you? And to answer your question, it's because I'm cuter than you.**

**You're not, actually. Well, unless you do that thing where you tilt your head to the side. Like you're doing now.**

Frowning, Veronica realized she was tilting her head. She straightened it immediately and heard Logan stifle a laugh.

**You're lucky I don't flip my hair. I'd own you.**

**You already do, baby.**

_What?_

"Mr. Echolls, Miss Mars, do you have something that you'd like to share with the class?"

Oh shit. Looking at the ground, Veronica muttered, "No," and Logan did the same.

"Well," the woman huffed, clearly on a roll now. "As you two appear so smitten with each other, you can spend time together after school today."

Sinking down in her chair, Veronica sighed to herself. This was going to be a long day.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Veronica knew she would, Lily, dragging a slightly confused looking Wallace behind her, ambushed her the moment she stepped foot outside for lunch.

"Why, pray tell, am I hearing that you and Logan are hooking up? Why, Ronnie?"

Veronica sighed. "Because people at this school are irritating and drama-addicted," she explained patiently. "Logan was being his usual annoying self and the teacher saw him pass a note to me."

"Oh. So... You're not together?"

"I have boyfriend, Lil, remember?" she answered, dodging the question. "And irreformable bad boys are your type, anyway."

"Good. Oh, you'll never guess what Madison Sinclair did today..."

As Lilly ranted about Madison's latest infractions, Wallace raised his eyebrows at Veronica. Logan? he mouthed.

She narrowed her eyes. Shut up, she mouthed back. Wallace smirked.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Detention. With Logan Echolls. Otherwise known as the trillionth circle of hell.

Easing open the door, she was relieved to see that Logan wasn't there yet. Stepping inside the classroom, however, she realized someone else was.

Weevil. He was the head of PCH biker gang, and someone, if you were an '09er (honorary or not), you did not consort with. Under any circumstance.

Noticing her, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Not because I volunteered, that's for sure," she muttered unhappily. Weevil almost smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Startled, Veronicas head snapped to the front of the room. Logan stood there with an almost comically dismayed look on his face. "Half an hour locked in a room with you is bad enough. Why is he here?"

Veronica just shrugged, and Weevil rolled his eyes. "What?" he drawled sarcastically, "You two get caught passing notes or something?"

Cue long uncomfortable silence.

"Seriously? Oh for the love of god," Weevil muttered. "I'm trapped with a couple of lovestruck tweens.

Veronica and Logan's faces reflect each other's horror.

" No!"

"God no."

"As if."

"So out of his league."

Closing his eyes, Weevil rubbed his temple as if they were causing him physical pain.

**AN: Love Weevil. Sorry if he's (or any other character is) OOC. Read and review, please! Here's a virtual cookie for anyone who reviewed the first two chapters! (^_^)o**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this took awhile! I've had it done for ages, I just haven't posted it. But here it is! Also, I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested?**

Forty five minutes later the unlikely trio stumbled out to the hallway. "That was Hell." Veronica announced, "And you're both insane. That's not possible."

Logan grinned, "Oh, sure it is. Just highly improbable."

On her other side, Weevil added, "Yeah, come on V, where's your sense of adventure?"

Shaking her head, Veronica started walking away, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun getting expelled."

"You only get expelled if you get caught," the boys answered simultaneously, then glanced at each other mild horror.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thursday;

Up, dressed, empty house, could be worse. Take Backup out, drive to school, stare in pure shock because Logan and Weevil actually managed to pull it off.

Lily and Wallace were right at the front of the crowd, mouths open, gaping. Strolling up behind them, Veronica remarked, "I'm impressed. I underestimated them."

Whirling around, Lily immediately demanded, "What? Underestimated who? You knew about this? It's great. It's unbelievable."

Veronica smirked, "Don't let your ex-boy toys hear that. Apparently Logan and Weevil decided that they hate the principal more than each other."

Lily stared. "How do you know that?"

"Detention with them," Veronica rolled her eyes. Turning to Wallace, she added, "I'm pretty sure that her exes have a therapy group every Thursday."

Wallace looked amused. "There's that many of them?"

"No, they just all fall in love with her. So watch out. You will too."

Lily sighed, "This is one of those times I really hate your uncanny ability to know everything."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "But he's not such a loser after all, hmm?"

"Shut up, Ronnie. You're dating Duncan, for gods sake."

"Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you for the reminder." And unintentional guilt trip.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

School passed uneventfully after the car on the flagpole thing, with nothing more exciting then a couple suggestive glances from Logan.

As she was walking to her car, someone behind her called, "Veronica! Hey, Veronica!"

Turning, she smiled as her stomach sank when she saw Duncan hurrying after her.

"Thought I wasn't going to catch you," he grinned and Veronica felt sick with self hate. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Forcing her smile to stay in place, she answered, "Yeah. Yeah... I think we need to talk."

"Okay," Duncan continued obliviously. "I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice." With one last smile, he turned and went on his way, and Veronica felt her face drop.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was eight thirty, and Veronica was at dinner with her boyfriend. At a very nice restaurant, wearing one of her nicest dresses, trying to figure out a nice way to break up with him.

Awkward.

It's not you, it's me - cliche.

We're just different people - No.

I'm lusting after your best friend - cruel. And not why, entirely.

I'm bored - she's not quite that bitchy, yet.

Duncan was talking. What about, she neither knew nor cared, but he was talking. I wonder what would happen if I just blurted out 'I want to break up'? I want to break up...

"What?"

Shit. Did I say that out loud? She looked at Duncan. Yep, definitely said it out loud.

"Ummm..."

"Did you just say something? I didn't hear you."

Might as well just get it over with. "So... I have an idea to run by you..."

"Sure, what's up?"

"If, hypothetically, I were to say I wanted to break up, how... how would you feel about that?"

He stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Ummm... yes?"

He stared at her for a little longer, then stood up and walked away. She called his name, and he just kept walking.

"Well," Veronica muttered to herself, "that went better than I expected."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Half an hour later, she was at home - she had to walk back - feeling sorry for herself. Opening the freezer, she created a sundae, her dinner for the night, when there was a knock on the door.

Trudging over, she pulled open the door, fully prepared to snap at the intrusion, and froze.

"Logan? What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked as if he were honestly considering the question. "I'm not entirely sure," he said slowly. "Duncan called me, saying you broke up with him, and the next thing I knew I was here."

Veronica considered this for a moment, then asked, "You want dinner? It's just me here."

"Why not?" There were a million reasons why not, but neither voiced them. Veronica just opened the door wider in invitation to come in.

**AN: Decision making time! I humbly ask of you, my dearest readers, to choose between; A: Take this into M rated territory. Not next chapter or anything, but eventually, or B: Keep it Teen. Same as it is now, light swearing, sexual references, exctra. Also, if you guys have scenes, canon or not, that you want me to write, plot twists you want added, anything like that, feel free to PM me. I aim to please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Newest chapter! I'm not sure if making out with Logan an hour after breaking up with Duncan is slutty, but whatever. Thanks to my new beta, .smith, for all her help!**

Awkward. So. Awkward.

"Do... you want something to eat? I'm just about to eat dinner."

"Uh, sure."

Quickly assembling another sundae, she passed it to him. Logan looked at it. "This is dinner?"

"Uh-huh."

Shaking his head, he laughed, "Well, okay then."

He was being so nice. It was weird. "You're being so nice. It's weird."

"You'd prefer that I'd be an ass?"

_At least then I'd know where we stand._ But she just said, "You're always an ass. Take off your shirt."

"Already? We haven't even traded barbs yet."

Veronica didn't laugh. "You think I can't tell why you're here by now? Take it off."

Grumbling, Logan pulled his shirt over his head and turned his back to her. Her breath caught and tears pricked her eyes as she looked at the bloody marks. "This is worse than last time."

"Yeah, well, it's been a while. The first one's always the worst."

Not trusting her voice, Veronica nodded and murmured something about getting the first aid kit. As she slipped into the bathroom, she flashed back to the first time Logan came to her. It was back when he and Lily were still together and he and Veronica tolerated each other for her sake.

_*Flashback*_

_Veronica frowned. "What do you want, Logan?"_

_He raised his eyebrows. "Are your parents here?"_

_"No. What do you want?"_

_"To come inside."_

_Rolling her eyes, she started to close the door, "Goodbye Logan."_

_Sticking his foot in the gap between the door and the frame, he snapped, "I didn't know where else to go, okay?"_

_"How about anywhere but here?" she snarked, but the desperation in his voice made her pause. "What's wrong?"_

_"Can I come in? Then I can show you."_

_Slowly she opened the door and he stepped in. After she shut the door, she asked, "What's so bad you had to come here?"_

_Without answering he pulled off his shirt. Her startled protest died on her lips as he turned around. "I need someone to fix them. I... I can't reach."_

_"Oh my god, Logan," Veronica gasped, "did your dad do this?"_

_"Who else?" he asked sardonically, voice bitter._

_"These... Logan, these look bad. You probably need stitches."_

_"No!" he snapped. In a softer voice, he added, "No, Ronnie. Please just do what can. I'm not going to the hospital."_

_Veronica softly touched one of the cuts. "Why didn't you go to Lily, or Duncan?"_

_"I don't know," Logan muttered, sounding almost embarrassed._

_"I'm not helping until you tell me why you came here." That was a lie._

_He stared at her, exasperated, "Seriously?"_

_"Yep." Lie, again._

_Logan let out a long suffering sigh, then said all in one breath, "Duncan and Lil would care because I'm their friend. You care because I'm a person."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I didn't expect you to."_

_*End flashback*_

They acted the same at school, in public, snapping and bantering with barely concealed hatred, and they never mentioned it, but after that he kept coming to her. Sometimes every night. Sometimes not for weeks and weeks before showing up, always beaten worse than the time before. Every time she tried to get him to go to the hospital, or the police, and every time he refused. So she fixed his cuts and bruises as best she could.

As she finished bandaging his cuts, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Logan didn't notice as he shrugged his shirt back on. "Thanks, I -" he cut off, noticing her tears. "You okay, Ronica?" he asked, uncharacteristically gentle.

"I'm fine," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "Just being stupid."

Logan looked like he wasn't sure what to do. He reached out and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Looking up, she found her gaze caught in his. "You okay?" he asked again, voice barely a whisper. She nodded silently, and before she had time to think about it, gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. She pulled away and he stared at her for so long she turned away with a bitter smile and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, pressing their lips together.

Veronica didn't know how long it lasted. It could have been half a second, it could have been half an hour. When she and Logan finally pulled apart, they stared at one another for an eternity, then Veronica walked away and locked herself in the bathroom. After a few minutes, she heard Logan leave, and slid down the wall, resting her head in her hands.

So... That happened.

**AN: I just realized that Veronica spends a lot of time in bathrooms in this story. Oh well. So... You probably thought something very different was going to happen when Logan took off his shirt. Hope you're not too disappointed. In case you didn't get the bit in the flashback; the Kane's would care what happened to Logan because he's their friend. Veronica cared because even if he's a huge jerk, he's still a human that something terrible happened to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I've got no excuses as to why this took so long other than that there's nine seasons of Supernatural on my Netflix account, begging to be watched. As always, many thanks to my beta, .smith!**

Antistalking (v.)

To learn somebody's routine in order to systematically avoid them. Or, something Veronica had become quite skilled at recently.

Ever since What Happened With Logan had happened with Logan, she'd been avoiding him like the plague. She'd known that, yeah, it was going to happen, and, yeah, maybe she'd started it, but now it was very much not hypothetical. At all. Even remotely.

Lily had bailed on school that day, so at lunch Veronica sat down next to Mac and asked cheerfully, "So, you're like, my confidant, right? I tell you my secrets, and you're all with the zero judging?"

Mac looked up from her computer with a bemused expression. "Um, I guess? What's up, V?" V was her nickname among her new non-09er friends.

"Well, first I broke up with my boyfriend. And then I made out with my ex-boyfriends best friend. Who's also my best friends ex-boyfriend. Who's brother is my ex-boyfriend. Ugh! My head hurts."

"Jesus. Your life is like an awful soap opera. For that matter, all the 09ers lives are."

"Hm?"

"Apparently there was this huge fight between Logan and Dick this morning. After Logan and Lilly broke up, Logan slept with Dicks girlfriend Madison. I don't even get what the big deal is. They were broken up at the time."

"What?" Veronicas slight jealousy was over ruled by sheer elation. "Tell me Madison was there. Tell me Dick dumped her. Tell me she was ridiculed and humiliated and will never show her face again."

Mac stared. "Wow, V. I'm sensing a grudge here."

"It's a long, complicated story."

"Is it really?"

"Yes. But shortened; She's a bitch."

"Hello, Ronnie."

"What do you want, Dick?" Veronica asked without looking around.

"I don't want anything. I've got a message from Logan."

Mac cut in, "Aren't you two fighting?"

"Guys don't hold grudges very long." Veronica informed her.

"It's been four hours."

She amended, "Guys don't hold grudges at all." Turning back to Dick, she demanded, "What's the message?"

"Say please."

"No."

"Say it."

"I know who you did last summer."

"Close enough," Dick rushed. "He says to stop avoiding him. That's all."

"Thank you. You can go now."

As he hurried off, Mac turned to Veronica with a raised eyebrow. "Who did he do?"

Veronica shrugged. "How would I know?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Despite Logan's message, Veronica continued to ignore him. That evening however, she got two identical texts. One from Lilly, one from Logan. Both said;

_**I'm coming over.**_

Panicking, Veronica called Logan. It went straight to voicemail._**This is Logan Echolls, with today's inspirational quote. "If it makes you happy, it can't be that bad. If it makes you happy, why the hell are you so sad?" Sheryl Crow. *Beep***_

"Logan Echolls, I know you're there! Do not come here. Lily's on her way! Don't you dare show up!"

Hanging up, Veronica texted Lily;_** k, c u in a few ;)**_

_**Don't you dare winky face me, Veronica Mars.**_

Okay, using proper grammar and objecting to emojis. Lily's pissed.

Five minutes later, Lily stormed into the Mars household. Veronica gulped. Veronica Mars vs. Unstoppable Force of Nature. God, I am so screwed.

"Veronica Mars! How dare you?! Have you no shame? No common decency? How COULD you?!"

"I know Lil, I'm so sorry. I can explain -"

"No. No, I don't want to hear it. You broke up with your boyfriend - who's also my brother - and didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

Veronica almost laughed with relief. Duncan. This was about Duncan, not Logan. Thank God. "I really am sorry, Lil. It wasn't really a premeditated decision, so I couldn't tell you beforehand. I was going to do it at school today, but you weren't there."

Still pouting, Lily sat down next to her. "You could have called."

"I wanted to tell you in person."

Lily glared for another few seconds, then broke into a grin and asked, "So why'd you do it? Was the sex bad?"

Veronica, who had just taken a sip of water, nearly did a spit take. After much spluttering, she got out, "Um, no.

"So you're still in possession of your V card?" Lily asked in disappointment.

Bloody sheets. Looking for her clothes. Shame and revulsion and violation coating her body like dirt - "Of course." Veronica replied with an eye roll, pushing the oncoming panic attack down.

"Well, good." Lily decided. "If you did it and didn't tell me, I really would kill you. So, why then?"

It took her a moment to realize that she was talking about the break up again. "I'm not really sure... There wasn't a certain reason, I don't think. I was just... bored."

Lily nodded sagely. "Boredom. The death knell for many a mediocre relationship. I can't tell you how many guys have left me because they were bored."

"Really?"

"I can't tell you because it never happened. They all worshipped me."

Veronica laughed, "That sounds more like it," bumping Lily with her shoulder, she added, "So we're good?"

"We're good," Lily agreed, "But I'm still mad at you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

About half an hour later Lilly left, after making Veronica promise they would have a girls night that Friday. Veronica was more than happy to agree. She didn't spend nearly enough time with her best friend these days.

She had changed into sleep shorts and a camisole and was settling in to watch the Breakfast Club when the doorbell rang.

Veronica opened the door for Logan, not even pretending to be surprised. "Have you been waiting out here the entire time Lily was inside?"

"Yep," he replied unabashedly, following her inside. "What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie."

"Can I join you?"

"Only if you make popcorn."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Veronica loved this movie. She had fully intended on watching this movie. So how did she end up watching Logan instead? He glanced up and caught her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she let her head fall back. "What are we doing?" she asked the ceiling. When there was no answer, she elaborated, "Lily's my best friend."

Logan sighed. "And Duncan's mine. Look, Ronnie, I loved Lily. And she didn't love me."

Veronica felt the familiar sympathy. She loved Lily, but when it came to guys, she went straight for the newest, funnest toy, and left the old one behind. "I know Lily loved you."

"Just not the way I loved her. It's okay. You know... It kind of lets me off the hook."

"For what?" she asked soundlessly.

Veronica wasn't sure what she expected. Him to kiss her, maybe. Or close off and make joke. Change the subject. She wasn't expecting wide, sincere eyes and a whispered, "Moving on." She wasn't expecting a flutter in her stomach. Wasn't expecting the thought that maybe this feeling wasn't just lust. And she wasn't ready to feel those feelings, think those thoughts.

So she kissed him. She kissed him until she'd forgotten why this was never going to work, why they couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't do this. By the time they broke apart for air, Veronica was laughing. "What are we doing?" she repeated, and Logan grinned back at her.

"I have no idea."

**AN: Last chapter, StarlightSweetie mentioned that Veronica wouldn't have pranked Logan if she'd known his dad might beat him, which is a good point, one I didn't think of. So just pretend that Aaron was out of town or Veronica had temporary amnesia or something. Sorry about that. By the way, I'm going to try to make the ships for this LoVe (duh), MaDi, and Lily/Wallace (WaLil? LiWa?) **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ugh. Yeah, it's been ages. Yeah, I suck. Like I said, formatting issues. Sorry. Here's a LoVe MaDi double date to make up for my suckiness. Love you all!**

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of reproachful looks from Duncan, random bathroom make outs with Logan, and helping her dad out at his new private detective agency, Mars Investigations. She was actually pretty good at it... and maybe a little obsessed. She had solved four cases in three days. So what? It was fun, and she got paid for it, and she got to see bad people get the justice they deserved.

She ignored the little voice in her head saying that she was imaging all of those bad people as her mystery rapist.

"Wow," Lily remarked, "so, you're like the girls on all those TV shows, schoolgirl by day, detective by night? Well, afternoon."

Veronica laughed, "Girl, teenager, and private investigator. I'm a triple threat."

"Sure." Lily looked unimpressed.

"I am! It barely fits on my business card."

"Mm-hm. So then, how do you have time for this guy?"

Veronica started guiltily, nail polish splattering across the back of her hand. "What... What guy?"

"The mystery guy you're so obviously into, but for some reason are keeping secret?

"There is no guy," she muttered, hoping her friend would drop it but knowing she wouldn't.

"Liar."

"It's stupid."

"Don't you dare. I dated Logan Echolls, Ronnie. I'm the expert on stupid crushes."

Veronica inwardly winced, but outwardly just shook her head. "No."

"Oh, come on," Lily pleaded. "You don't even have to tell me his name. Just tell me about him. I'll give you relationship advice."

_Well..._ "I've known him forever," she started hesitantly, "I don't know, I never thought of him like that until a few weeks ago and he made a move and... I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"Uh-huh... and why the secrecy?"

"His friends wouldn't approve," and neither would mine, she added silently.

"It's not Weevil, is it? Because that is not a road you want to go down," Lily joked.

"No. But speaking of which - Wallace. I actually like him. Don't treat him like the others, please."

Lily looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Whatever," she muttered.

Veronica stared at her. "Oh, you really like him, don't you?"

"I changed my mind. This is stupid."

Veronica smiled. "He's sweet. I think he'll be good for you."

Lily glared. "So I'm not sweet?" she asked, mock angry.

"Lily, you are sophisticated, charming, debonair, intelligent, witty, confident, and fearless, but you can not claim to be sweet. It's just not you."

"I can be sweet," she pouted.

Veronica grinned. "I never said you couldn't. It just doesn't come naturally."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Hi_

Smiling, Veronica immediately texted back.

_Hi yourself_

Logan replied;

_What are you doing Saturday?_

_Nothing... yet_

_How about we go out? You, me, the boardwalk?_

Veronica frowned. Anyone could see them.

_What if someone sees us?_

There was a long pause, then;

_I have a plan_

_What?_

_That computer girl knows about us, right?_

_Mac? Yeah... why?..._

_Just don't say no_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"No."

"Come on, Mac, please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please? I swear, I'll love you forever. And be your best friend. I'll never ever ask you for anything at all ever again, I swear."

"V, I love you, but you want me spend the day awkwardly third wheeling it while you and Logan play footsie under the table. Thanks, but hell no," the brunette said with an air of finality.

"No, no, you won't be," Veronica rushed to assure her. "I promise. One of Logan's friends is coming too. That's why you need to be there. You guys pretend to be dating or friends or whatever, and me and Logan were just dragged along."

"Instead of the other way around?" Mac asked wryly. Veronica, sensing weakness, barreled on. "Just for one day. Not even one day - like, a few hours. Please? For me?"

Mac hesitated. Then opened her mouth and hesitated a little more. Finally, with a defeated sigh, she agreed, "A few hours. That's all."

Squealing, the little blonde flung herself at her friend, squeezing her tight and thanking her profusely.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an angel. Go pick out your outfit or something," Mac grumbled. Veronica was halfway out the door when she realized, "Wait... V! Who am I going to be fake dating?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Wear something nice!" Veronica told her, completely ignoring the question.

_Well,_ Mac thought, _that can't be good._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was so much worse than she'd ever imagined.

"But you promised!" Veronica cried as Mac spun on her heel and started walking in the opposite direction as where Logan was waiting.

Logan and Dick.

As in _Richard Casablancas_, womanizer, party boy, all round jackass, and the type of guy she wouldn't approach wearing a _BIOHAZARD SUIT_, let alone a tiny, thin peacock feather patterned sundress.

"No. No no no. Just no."

"Dick's not so bad, I swear."

Mac shot her an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right? The guy's deflowered half of Neptune High. I'm pretty sure he is so bad."

"Oh, please," Veronica scoffed. "He's hardly celibate, but the stories are highly exaggerated."

"How would you know that?"

She shrugged. "We grew up together. You know how the '09ers are. You're one of them, or you're not. We don't really separate off into groups."

"Yes... Except for team Veronica and team Logan. Even I know about your guy's war."

"Not really." Veronica laughed at Mac's confusion. "We pretend to hate each other, but it's kind of all for show."

"Um, duh?" Mac said, glancing back to where Logan stood waiting.

"No, even before all this. He did something to piss me off, I played a prank on him, he retaliated, it just kept going on. It's just for fun. I mean sometimes we'll take it to far and actually hate each other for a few weeks, but mostly... just a game."

"I - are you serious? You... you just destroyed everything I thought I knew about high school."

Veronica laughed again. "Come on!" she said, pulling a still stunned Mac towards the boys.

Mac almost didn't regret agreeing to do it when she saw how happy Veronica was. After first glancing to see if anyone was watching, she leaned up and kissed Logan quickly. He grinned down at her, lovestruck. "Hey, beautiful."

She ducked her head, pleased but embarrassed. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she warned.

"It's not flattery if it's true." Mac was pretty sure if Veronica blushed any harder she'd melt.

"As touching as this is," Dick drawled obnoxiously, "think we can move it along? You're so disgustingly sweet, you're giving me a toothache."

Logan and Veronica just rolled their eyes. "Let's go," Logan said. "Ice cream?"

"Awesome!" Dick cried with fake enthusiasm, "after that, maybe we can buy you guys signs that say, "we're together and on a double date." Sound good, Ronnie?"

"Don't worry, Dick," Mac replied, "if anyone asks, I'll make it clear we're not on a double date, since I'd rather poke out my eyes with a fork than go out with you."

Dick pouted. "You don't have to be a bitch about it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to act like you're the only one who doesn't want to be here."

Neither one of the heard Veronica whisper to Logan, "They remind you of anyone?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Two hours later...**_

"Stop, Logan. No... no, stop it," Veronica gasped, pushing Logan off her.

"Why?" he whined.

"Um, because we're behind a booth, on the boardwalk, and Mac and Dick are waiting for us, assuming they haven't already killed one another."

Logan laughed softly. "I don't think we have to worry about that. Us."

Veronica blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Earlier you asked if they reminded me of anyone. Us. They remind me of us. In fact," he added, "you should probably be less concerned," he kissed her, "with them plotting murder," another kiss, "and more concerned," kiss, "that they're doing," kiss, "exactly," kiss, "what," kiss, "we are." She pushed him off again.

"Somehow, considering it took us five years to figure it out, I don't think they're going to get it in an afternoon." She smoothed out her black lace top and denim skirt. "Come on."

Logan continued to pout.


End file.
